The present invention relates to an integrated dispenser for washing and rising agents, in particular for a pivotable door of a dishwasher.
More specifically, the present invention concerns an integrated dispensing device comprising                a support body having an elongate shape, wherein there are provided first and second longitudinally adjacent dispensers, for a washing agent and a rinsing agent, respectively, and        an electrical controlled actuator device, comprising a stationary structure and an actuation member movable with respect thereto, the actuator device being coupled to the first dispenser such that when the door is closed a first energisation of the actuator device causes the dispensing of the washing agent, and coupled to the second dispenser through a transmission mechanism including a pivotable interconnecting member adapted to make said mechanism operative after a first energisation of the actuator device once the door is closed, to allow the dispensing of the rinsing agent by a subsequent energisation of the actuator device; said interconnecting member being adapted to assume, under gravity, an inactive position in which it makes said mechanism inoperative once the door is opened.        
An integrated dispensing device of that type is disclosed for instance in EP 1 740 082 B1. In said known device the electrically controlled actuator is of the kind comprising a solenoid and an associated movable core. The actuator is disposed within the support body of the dispensing device, such that the movable core thereof is translatable along a direction which, in the operation, is vertical and orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of said support body. The movable core of said solenoid actuator interacts with an arm of a rocker lever which controls the dispensing of the washing agent. After a first energisation of the actuator device after the door of the dishwasher has been closed, said arm of the rocker lever couples mechanically with an interconnecting member which is pivotably connected directly onto a movable control member of the second dispenser, such that the subsequent energisation of the actuator device causes the dispensing of the rinsing agent.
Said integrated dispensing device according to the prior art is inherently expensive, because of the use of a solenoid actuator. Furthermore, the arrangement of such an actuator device and the mechanism coupling it with the first and second dispensers requires a lot of space, reducing in particular the space available for containing the rinsing agent.
From WO 2013/092813 A2 an integrated dispensing device is known, which includes an actuator including a wire of a shape-memory material which follows an essentially M-shaped path, with three changes of direction between the ends thereof, and therefore with considerable frictions.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved washing and rinsing agent dispensing device which allows to overcome the above-outlined inconveniences of the prior art devices.